If Hearts Could Explode
by Arianna Lillian
Summary: AH, AU. Twilight with some Cruel Intentions plot ideas and character influences, and Cruel Intentions cameos. Rose and Alice rule the school and make a bet with Emmett to get Bella into bed. But what happens when her boyfriend Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Cruel Intentions/Twilight Crossover**

**By Arianna Lillian**

_PAIRINGS : Rosalie/Emmett ; Bella/Edward; Maybe some Alice/Jasper_

_RATING : M_

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions._

_A/N : This is all human and grittier than the Twilight novels. I'm just using the characters. And this chapter might be a little boring, but it's just some background information on the school and Rose and Emmett. No Edward or Bella just yet, sorry._

Oakwood Preparatory Academy. Affectionately, or maybe not so affectionately, nicknamed Oak Prep, or even just Oak, depending on the speaker's mood. The school was your typical Upper East Side Academy: sure, they gave out scholarships, but it was nearly impossible; plus, if you needed a scholarship to afford it, then attending would be like signing your soul away for a long, drawn out, four years of hell. All of New York's elite went there and their last names meant everything, though parents were an irrelevant factor never taken into account. With a prestigious last name, laws meant nothing. Alcohol, sex, drugs, eating disorders: all completely normal in the lives of the students of Oakwood Prep. Relationships were not exactly uncommon, but casual physical encounters were more the forte of the majority of the students. In a place so robbed of morals and teenage normalcy, can anything other than uncontrolled hormones reveal itself? Can one fall in love in such an environment? Should you even bother trying? But that's the thing about love isn't it: you don't gently fall into it, generally, the floor gives out on you and you're left lashing out, reaching out, hoping to grab onto something, anything, in hopes of stopping yourself before you hit the bottom. Even if someone did manage to fall in love, would prince charming be there to catch you?

Emmett habitually fixed the collar on his uniform shirt and straightened his tie, knowing that at some point in the day it would be loosened up by some girl in a weak attempt to flirt with him. His dark crop cut eliminated the need for girls to run their hands through his hair; he was over all that. If he wanted someone, all he really had to do was say hi to them and they'd be eating out of the palm of his hand. In all bluntness, Emmett could basically fuck anyone he wanted to, aside from one person…

Rosalie Hale. Long legs, wavy blonde hair gently cascading down her back, and eyes that capture your attention for as long as she wished. Not to mention her killer curves. If she walked around with a bag on her head, the guys at Oak Prep would still follow her around like a lost puppy dog. As cold as she is beautiful, Rosalie cares for no one but herself and has turned self-absorption to an art form. She is a masterpiece in, and of, herself: the way she glided across the room, rather than walked, and the way that all eyes followed her; the way that she could manipulate anyone into doing what she wanted; the way that her reputation was flawless, despite her drunken adventures, nearly daily sex-capades, and her increasing addiction to drugs. Rosalie is cold and unforgiving… and all that is just the beginning.

Emmett and Rosalie ran the school like royalty, though it was more of a joint dictatorship. Emmett's right-hand-man was Jasper Whitlock. He got laid nearly as much as Emmett did and had just as much control over the student-body and over the teachers as well. And Alice Brandon, Rosalie's best friend all the way back from first grade, was just as sought after as Rosalie was; though she was much nicer, she was just as manipulative as her other half. Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were not people you wanted to cross; they would destroy you before you could even attempt an apology. Despite their mean streak, it was the ultimate dream of every man at that school to bed them simultaneously, though no one, at Oak Prep, had been able to claim that honor.

Rosalie heard a loud and obnoxious car horn sound from outside her house, well estate, while she was staring at herself in the mirror. She knew that she looked absolutely perfect, but she simply couldn't get enough of her own perfection. Rose looked out the window and saw exactly what she expected: Emmett obediently standing next to his car, waiting for her. She unbuttoned her uniform enough to show off her cleavage, but she left some for the wandering imaginations. She smiled at herself once again; he smiled slowly transformed to a grin when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Emmett McCarty waits for no one. But you know he waits five minutes for you. But only five, Rose. **

Rosalie smiled, loving the feeling of control that she had over Emmett. Every once in a while, she would get a small twinge inside that told her that he was different, but she pushed her feelings away and decided it was because of their numerous similarities. She thought she'd humor him and be a bit early today. Rosalie glided over to his car with a smile that she had subconsciously reserved just for him.

Emmett pulled her close and kissed her neck, whispering to her between his kisses that he knew she loved. "Only 3 and a half minutes today… Mhm… I always expect four and a half. You're going to torture the boys today." He slowed his kisses enough to let her speak.

"I – Well you know I'm a tease," Rosalie breathed, though she was trying not show his effect on her. Emmett moved his lips to the sensitive spot by her ear. Rosalie let out a small moan, almost a whimper, and pushed him off, not letting him take too much control over her. "Enough. You can't get off now, we still have school," she teased and got into the passenger side of his car.

They had never really been fully together in the emotional way or the physical way; they'd been to third-base a thousand times and then some, but she never let him go all the way.

Emmett sighed and got in the driver's side.

"But I do have a certain surprise for you, later, Emmett, dear," Rosalie said with her more devious smile.

She let him stir in silence for a good amount of the ride, letting him guess in his head what they had in store for him; Rose could easily state that he had no idea.

"Right after classes today, meet me at Alice's. And don't dally after school, Emmett."

Emmett pulled into his reserved parking space and turned the car off, but didn't move, silently begging for Rosalie to continue. She leaned in close to him, knowing he had a clear view down her shirt, but like the Emmett he was around her, after one quick glance, his eyes met hers. "This proposition we've planned will make you a legend…" She grabbed the back of his head and roughly kissed him, the way they frequently did. "And you absolutely won't be able to resist the stakes," Rosalie smirked and gently flicked his bottom lip with her tongue. She stepped out of the car, leaving him motionless and nearly breathless.

As if on queue, Alice practically danced her way over to Rosalie, bouncing on her toes, earning quite a few glances. She hugged her best friend of what felt like forever, making a majority of the boys practically drool over themselves. Alice and Rosalie were so close that some of the most simple things looked so intimate and the boys' imaginations just ran with that. Alice twirled a strand of Rosalie's hair around her thin finger and cast a devious smirk in Emmett's direction. Emmett caught the look and knew that they were up to something big; not only that, but Rosalie's smile told him that she was excited about it.

Alice gave Emmett one last grin and walked off with Rosalie. "He's not going to be able to resist and you know it."

Rosalie flipped some of her hair back, "I know. But it will be so much fun watching him squirm all day trying to find out what we're up to."

Alice laughed and grinned when she spotted Jasper. "Hey, baby," she called to him. They'd dated on and off countless times, but neither of them was the relationship type. They acted the same either way, so what was the difference?

Alice grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. She smiled at the semi-shocked talks around them.

"Are they back together?"

"Oh my God, again?"

Jasper smiled and laughed at the gossip, "You're chipper today," he commented casually.

"Got big plans for today," Alice said and turned on her heel, walking to class with Rosalie, devious smirks plastered on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions._

_A/N : My friend helped me with this one, I'm not good at a guy's POV. He wrote the majority of Emmett's actions and reactions and I put it into my style and kind of changed it around. But Pat was my inspiration and her told me what to write. Ha. Another chapter without much Bella or Edward. R&R please!_

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 2**

Emmett's POV

Seeing Alice bounce over nearly sent me over the edge before school even started. Rosalie had more effect on me than any other girl I'd ever met, but she could never know that. Alice played with Rose's hair, casting scheming glances at me. Alice was excited about it. I could tell that Rose was happy on the way to school, but I didn't know if she was more excited than usual, or if she was just turned on. But once she saw my reaction to her and Alice, she grinned like a cat.

They were ecstatic.

Mike Newton jogged up to me. You know, that "Oh, hey – I just saw you and thought I'd come say hi and act like I'm friends with you" jog. There was little in this world that pissed me off more than Newton.

"Hey, Big Guy," Mike yelled out to me. "Checking out Alice? Yeah, she's cute," he said, both of us watching them walk away. "But Rosalie's the one I'd like to –"

No, he wasn't going to go there. I grabbed him by his ugly, optional, uniform sweater (that basically only he wore) and threw him against the car beside mine.

"I don't remember wanting to talk to you, Newton," I practically growled at him.

"Did I strike a nerve with the Rosalie thing?"

I pulled him up a bit and slammed him back down. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Do you really think that someone like _you_ could strike a nerve with _me?" _ I let him stand up straight. "You don't talk about anyone in _my _group like they're an object," I stated the general rule. "And _you, _Newton, don't get to talk about fucking anyone because anyone willing to do you is not worth it." I turned away from him.

"So I _did_ strike a nerve?"

He was awfully cocky for the beginning of the school – year; he knew something I didn't. "Fucking tell me," I yelled, grabbing him again. His face twisted in fright and I almost laughed.

"Okay, okay!" He squeaked out. "I saw that Alice and Rosalie were paying you some extra attention. It's probably about the new girl."

I let go of him. New girl? What new girl? Why did I not know about her already?

I stormed past Mike and went inside, hoping that classes could keep my mind off whatever was happening tonight. Yeah, okay. I picked, and pried all day trying to get just a hint out of them, but they wouldn't budge. But I did get some benefits. Rosalie skipped AP Calculus so she and I could have some "second-base" fun in the janitor's closet; it was the first day and a simple student council excuse and a cute smile would get Rose out of any trouble she would ever be in. Even in mid-grope she wouldn't let anything slip, besides a small moan or a whimper.

I guess I would have to wait. Well that sucked. I even texted Jasper, but he just said that Alice told him she had "big plans."

I suffered through the school day, but last period refused to end; allusion and symbolism were not exactly holding my attention. It didn't help that I knew Rose and Alice had a free last, so they were already gone. I looked out the window and saw them driving away in Alice's black Mercedes. I looked down at the Shakespearean sonnet and kicked the desk in front of me. Hard. The kid looked genuinely frightened and that made me feel a tiny bit better.

I stood up and walked toward the door while the teacher was in mid-sentence. Before she could yell at me, the bell rang; I smiled and walked out.

I practically ran to my car, and pulled out of the lot before the majority of the students were even out of their classes. I drove over to Alice's like a bat out of hell. The butler let me in the house.

Alice's dad had died a few years ago of a drug over-dose. He found out that Mrs. Brandon was not exactly a one-man kind of woman. I never really understood why he went that insane. Dumb fuck that fell in love.

Alice's mother was probably out fucking some musician. Alice and her mother both had something with musicians. I didn't really understand that one. I thought it was a rumor at first, but I never got in her pants either, aside from one completely drunken encounter. Neither of us really remembers any details, so I only count it for bragging rights.

I walked upstairs to Alice's room where I knew they were.

"Emmett. We've been waiting for you," Rosalie said and gave me her trademark half-smile, showing she was up to something.

"This better not be another 'de-flower the new girl,'" I said grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

Rosalie frowned; I thought it was cute. "Did you think we'd be so boring?" She sighed, knowing that he might actually find their new idea boring. "It's actually a favor from my cousin."

My ears perked up and I shifted my legs, trying to hide my excitement. Alice caught this; I knew she did. She touched Rose's shoulder and now I knew that Rose knew too.

"She's out of the clinic and back to her old self," Rose said causally. "Transferred schools and she's on top again."

"Sounds normal to me," I said with a shrug, trying to be the charming and un–phased man I usually was. "What could we possibly do to help the infamous Kathryn Merteuil?"

"You remember the incident with Sebastian and Annette, do you not?"

I nodded.

"One of Annette's accomplices in publishing dearest Sebastian's journal was one Isabella Swan." Rose smiled and didn't break eye contact. "Cecile's mother sent her off to an all-girls boarding school and it turns out that Annette got pregnant in her encounter with Sebastian; Kathryn didn't even lift a finger when they were destroyed." I found that almost always to be true with Rose and Kathryn: if they were after you, it seemed like fate itself was out to get you. She continued, "Kathryn didn't get a chance to get the other one. Isabella transferred out.

I knew where this was going. "And Isabella is the new student at Oak, isn't she?"

Alice came up behind me and rubbed the back of my neck, then draped her arms over my shoulders. "That's correct," she whispered in my ear. I couldn't hide anything now; it was no use.

I turned my head slightly and now we were practically nose-to-nose. Oh God. "Go on," I managed to get out.

Alice smiled at my reaction. "She has a boyfriend. They've been best friends since age three and dating for going on two years. When they interviewed her about Sebastian, she let a rude comment slip…"

Rosalie chimed in, speaking as if she was reading it, though I knew she wasn't; lucky bitch had photographic memory: "It's terrible what happened, but getting around like that is terrible. I don't believe in waiting until marriage, I believe in waiting until love. I could never deal with someone like Sebastian. If Edward ever cheated, I would never look at him again. If I ever cheated, I wouldn't be able to look at myself."

Alice stroked my cheek, turning my attention back to her, "That quote didn't exactly get published in the school paper. Rosalie did some… creative…persuasion to get this dirt."

I could barely think clearly with Alice like that. "So what do I do?"

Alice and Rosalie needed me to be cunning I figured, because Alice went away. She sat Indian-style on the bed. Rosalie laid on the bed, placing her head in Alice's lap. I got a nice view up Rosalie's skirt, though that was a common sight with how short it was. Alice absent-mindedly massaged Rose's temples and I was all but hypnotized.

Rosalie was calm, as usual, "We need you to bed Isabella. Make her hate herself. Self-destruction is the most fun to watch."

I shook my head, "Too easy, too boring. Why bother? What's in it for me?"

Rose got a bit tense, hating the rejection. "I'm sure Kathryn will repay you."

Oh that would almost be reward enough for anything. But I didn't want to waste my time on a favor like that. Why were Rose and Alice so excited if it didn't have to do with them. "No. Sorry." I got up to leave, attempting to hide the evidence that I normally would have done anything to get Kathryn.

Rosalie's perfect face flashed with anger. Alice gently played with her hair and ran her hands through it, almost immediately calming her best friend down. I inched closer to the bed, probably subconsciously.

Holy shit that was hot. Seeing that Alice knew Rosalie inside and out and knew just was to do to calm her down was so hot.

Clearly calmer, Rosalie stood up again. She looked me up and down as she walked closer and smiled. "Down boy," she whispered. "We're not even to the good part yet." I probably twitched. "To tell you the truth, I don't even think you can do it."

"I agree," Alice chimed in.

"Care to make a wager on that then," I said and grabbed Rosalie.

Judging by Alice's grin, they certainly did. "What are the terms," I asked.

"I we win," Alice began.

"Then you can't do anything with anyone, for one entire month, and we get the shore house for two weeks."

I winced. "If I'm giving up fooling around for a loss, then there better be high stakes for if I win." My voice wasn't confident, though I tried; they knew they had me.

Rosalie pushed me down on the bed, but I was still sitting up. "You get whatever Kathryn gives you, plus what we give you." I didn't have the breath to ask what they were offering as Rosalie had her legs wrapped around me, straddling me.

Alice wrapped her dainty arms around me, and licked my ear. I shuddered. "You get us," she whispered.

Rosalie smiled and rocked a bit, "_Both_ of us." I nearly came right there.

Alice put her chin on my shoulder and our heads were all dangerously close to each other's. "At the same time," Alice finished.

I stood up, Rosalie's legs still wrapped around me. Trying to retain my dignity and not be totally manipulated by them, I slammed into the wall (not to hurt her. Maybe slam was an exaggeration). I heard her gasp and I took the opportunity to kiss her and let my one hand wander. Alice made her way over, as I expected. I made eye contact with Alice as my hand made its way up Rosalie's thigh to the place I loved so much. Touching her there resulted in a moan from her. Still playing with Rosalie, I managed to pull Alice into a rough kiss. When she returned it, I stopped completely. I let Rosalie down. "That's insurance enough for me, ladies. I accept," I said with a grin.

Rosalie was pissed. I hated messing with her like that, but I needed to feel in control. It just meant that she was going to insist on fooling around before school tomorrow or I would have a little bit of a dry patch with Rose. God how I hoped for the first.

Third Person POV: 

Rosalie threw her keys on the table and walked into her room with a smile on. "You look flustered, but happy," a voice said.

"I thought I felt a chill," Rosalie chided.

"I'm assuming you did what I asked," Kathryn asked, flipping her dark hair back.

"Oh please, he nearly accepted as soon as I mentioned it was a favor from you."

"Good, I like my men to beg," she said with a smirk to rival Rosalie's.

Rose shook her head with a slight laugh. "You always have."

"Always will." Kathryn stood up and hugged Rose. "You're a far better cousin than that disgrace Cassidy. We're a good pair. I'm going to give you the best advice you'll ever hear: Don't fall in love." She walked out.

Rosalie sighed and frowned; she hated seeing someone as strong as Kathryn look so weak. She also knew that Kathryn's advice was a direct result of her foolish love for Sebastian. Kathryn was obviously relating her relationship with Sebastian to Rosalie's relationship with Emmett. Though Rosalie, denied all feelings for Emmett, she took the warning to heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions._

_AN: Just for future reference, a * means that the sentence should be taken sarcastically. But I usually only put them when it's in someone's POV, because if the sarcasm is in the dialogue it's easy to figure out. And since, in this story, Bella helped Annette, she used to go to Manchester._

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 3**

Rosalie woke up in sweat. She sighed, admitting to herself that it was not the first time she'd dreamt of Emmett McCarty. Normally she would simply write it off as a repercussion of letting Emmett get to her and Alice the other night, but this wasn't one of those dreams.

They weren't really doing anything, just walking together, smiling and holding hands. Then he was pulling her away from a speeding taxi, and then he was on the ground, and she was crying; and then a flash of Bella Swan's plain, and ugly face. Rosalie Hale was not one to cry, unless she forced it for a certain situation, and she certainly wouldn't cry over a guy, or some worthless piece of white trash.

She shook it off and almost went and woke Kathryn up. But for once, Rosalie felt compassion and didn't want to stir up feelings about Sebastian, especially since Emmett's "death" was essentially Sebastian's.

Rosalie did her normal morning routine and heard the familiar beep outside her window. Her phone vibrated and the expected text simply read, **Five minutes.** Rosalie finished getting ready and literally waited by the door until six minutes passed. She grinned and put her keys in her purse, walking out the door; Emmett was leaning on her car, a bright red BMW. "Your ego is scratching my paint." She loved that car like Kathryn loved Sebastian's Jaguar, probably more.

Emmett ignored her. "You're late."

"You're still here," she retorted and grabbed the keys from her purse.

"Fuck you." He rolled his eyes. "What are the keys for," he asked, looking a like a hurt puppy.

Rosalie was feeling particularly sarcastic that morning. "Well, Emmy, these are car keys. They help you turn the car on," she said as if he were four years old.

He gave her a glare.

Rosalie sighed, "I'm driving to school." She walked around the front of the car, toward the driver's side door.

Emmett was faster, going around the back and blocking the door handle before she could open the door. "No you're not. I'm driving you."

Rosalie spoke through clenched teeth, "Don't tell me what to do."

Emmett smiled when he got a reaction from her. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

Rose's eyes narrowed; Emmett knew that that meant she was putting things together. "So why do you want to drive me so badly?" She pressed herself up against him.

Emmett suppressed a groan. "We have fun when I drive you," he said suggestively.

Rosalie pushed him away, "Not after last night's little prank, Emmett. I don't appreciate being toyed with. If it were anyone else, I would ruin them. If it weren't for Kathryn, our bet would be off and – "

Emmett closed the gap between them and kissed her. Against her wishes, Rosalie let it continue, but soon pushed him away again. "I have an appointment to see the stupid twit I'm about to ruin." She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if you're a good boy, you can drive tomorrow." Rosalie quickly got into her car and peeled out.

Kathryn's POV:

I looked out the window, I couldn't help it. Rosalie and Emmett were arguing. And then they were kissing. One silent tear slid down my stone-like expression. They reminded me so much of the old days, the days when Sebastian and I were on top of the world. Sebastian. I eyed the scotch on my dresser, debating on drinking it. It had always been Sebastian's favorite, though I was not one to drink in the morning. Still, after rotting in rehab for a while, I've given up drugs. Sebastian hated my addiction, anyway.

I would have given up everything for him. But because of that twat, Annette, I have nothing, and Sebastian is dead. He's fucking dead, gone forever. Not to mention the fact that she exposed me for all that I am. I was expelled. I have no chance of getting into college. The last thing I told the love of my life was that he was nothing but a toy. Now I have no chance at love and all I can hope for is to end up as a trophy wife. You win, Sebastian, you won the war. I cried a few more silent tears into my pillow. I got up and looked at the picture of us. It was us dancing at our parents' wedding.

We weren't grinning or anything, we were just sort of smirking at each other. That was the first night he really pursued me, and the first night when we realized we were two of a kind.

Come to think of it, we had really been through a lot together. There was a time before Annette when Sebastian sincerely gave up his manipulative ways and tried to be what our parentals considered a "normal" teenager. I remember how I felt when I lost him that first time. Not only was I furious, I was upset. One elaborate scheme from me, and he came back to me. Getting him back was one of the greatest feelings I can remember. But now I've discovered one of the worst feelings: knowing that I will never see him again, knowing that I fucked up my chance at love.

I even tried to journal once, because I thought it was poetic: not the journal itself, but the fact that Sebastian's journal – and a few dumb twats – were what ruined me. That was a dumb idea. I would start writing and then I would think of Sebastian. The journal ended up being a book of me writing memories I had of Sebastian. *That really helped with my "no crying policy."

Bella's POV: 

*Oh, great, another Manchester, because I _loved_ that school. Maybe this'll be better. Maybe there won't be another Kathryn. Oh hey, there's that girl I met this summer. What was her name? Violet? She's way too pretty to be named Violet. It was like a flowery name though, right? Oh and she had one of those rich names. Wow, that's a nice car. Wait, her license plate says… what is that? *What a good day to run out of contacts. Rose? Oh! Rosalie! Rosalie Hale? Yeah, Hale, that's it. Oh shit, she's loaded then. But, Hale, that's a good thing right? I mean Hale's not Valmont, and it sure as hell isn't Merteuil.

Rosalie's POV:

Oh that bitch is in for it. Look at her fucking eying up me and my car. Bitch.

Kathryn and I are closer than any sisters could be. Sebastian and I were really the only ones she ever let in and Annette, Cecile, and Bella completely exploited that. No one messes with my family, least of all, Kathryn. She's my one relative that understands me completely and I'm the only one who truly knows how fragile she is. Even Sebastian was oblivious to the whole truth; he never knew how she really felt about him, and how he affected her.

No one deserves such public humiliation, not even Kathryn; and trust me, I know how horrible she is sometimes. If it were up to me, Cecile and Annette would still be paying for it, but Kathryn is still getting back to her usual self; I'm sure their time will come. But for now I had Bella to play with.

"Oh Bella! Bella Swan? Is that you," I said with a grin on my face. I strode over to her gracefully, making sure to show her up, though I didn't have to work very hard to do that.

"Oh yeah, Rosy, I remember you from this summer."

I gritted my teeth, "It's actually Rosalie, and Rose is also acceptable. Nothing else," I added harshly, but I soon fell back into my façade. "Are you excited to be at Oakwood?"

Bella sort of nodded. "Yeah," she said flatly.

It wasn't hard to read into that face. "Do you miss your old school already? Why did you transfer anyway?" I wanted to see how easily she'd break.

Bella looked away for a second, and then met my eyes again. "Well I miss my friends. I miss my boyfriend. But I had to get away from the one girl. She had it out for me and some of my friends."

I pretended that I cared, and that I didn't know the story already. "Oh my God. That's horrible. Who was it?"

Bella hesitated; I wanted to slap her. "Well maybe I shouldn't be gossiping."

"I just – I mean maybe I know of her or something."

Bella hesitated again; she was asking for it. "Kathryn Merteuil."

I kept my smirk buried inside. "Oh, _her._ I've heard of her. I heard she's awful. I heard she got kicked out of her old school," I sort of whispered. "Oh wait! You went there! What happened? I heard she was a monster," I faked.

Then Bella's face sort of lit up with anger, but with a hint of excitement, and she did exactly what I knew she would do, exactly what 99% of the world's female population would do in such a situation: she indulged.

Bella let go. "Oh she's awful. She's a slut and the royal bitch of Manchester Prep. Or, at least, she was…"

I hid my smirk; Bella had opened the door, just as I knew she would. The only problem now would be refraining from throwing my fist in Bella's face. "She _was_? What happened?"

Bella then told Kathryn's story, *oh so objectively. "She had this perfect act going on: President of the student body as a Sophomore, French Club, National Honor society, the perfect socialite, etcetera, but really she was a manipulative bitch and the biggest slut. On top of that, she was a coke addict and drank almost everyday."

Ha, sounds like Kathryn.

Bella droned on… "Annette and Sebastian fell in love, and I guess Kathryn couldn't deal with that."

Wrong.

"… And Sebastian pushed Annette out of the way, and he took the hit. It killed him."

Poor Kathryn.

"Sebastian kept this journal and it had everything in it, even everything about Kathryn."

Unfortunately, true.

"Me, and Annette, and this other girl, Cecile, made copies of it and gave them out during his funeral. Kathryn stormed out and knew she was done for. The look on her face was priceless."

I could have decked her.

Bella spoke, pulling her phone out of her pocket, but she dropped it. "She's the reason he's dead," that pushed me over the edge. I literally pulled my leg back to kick her face in, but I felt a strong hand grasp my thigh. More than that, I recognized his touch: Emmett. "Be nice," he whispered roughly into my ear, letting his hand trail up my side until it found a resting place on my waist.

Bella felt that that was a good time to stand up. "Oh, hi," she said quietly, seeing Emmett.

I laughed when he didn't really reply, but only gave her a small grunt of recognition. He only pulled me in tighter, and I told myself I didn't enjoy it.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

Emmett paused his kisses on my neck; I nearly let out an audible groan. "Emmett McCarty." He went back to his former position.

Bella eyed us, "Oh, are you guys dating?"

I shrugged, "For now." Let's see what he does with that.

"We're on and off a lot," Emmett said standing up straight, still holding me. "But I couldn't stand not being around her and I knew I had to have her back"

I ignored how badly I didn't want that to be acting. It wasn't a total lie. I mean we really had dated on and off a lot… kind of. But still, that bastard was cocky enough to think he could win Bella over while dating me.

"That's so cute," Bella gushed. "I have to go now, though. I have to go pick up my schedule and meet with the dean. See you two later," she said and walked off.

I turned to him, noticing he didn't let go of me. "Give me one reason I should "date" you while our bet it on," I said bluntly.

Emmett smiled, and I almost melted, but I didn't show it; I refused. "You're revenge is much sweeter." His hands roamed to the small of my back.

"How so," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I get her into bed, not only will she be betraying herself and her beloved Edward, she'll also be betraying her best friend, Rosalie, who was nothing but nice to her and was her first friend at Oakwood."

I grinned. "You're nearly as bad as I am." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

A few students walked by and Emmett answered their questions before they were asked. He pulled back and said, "I love you too. I'm so glad we're back together. I can't live without you." I repetitively told myself he was faking it.

Hearing those words made me realize that acting like we were dating would make my revenge on Bella much sweeter, but it could end up being really painful for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances in this post. _

_AN: I watched HSM 3 with my cousin and she insisted I write something in which Sharpay wins. Lol. She's in love with the idea of this story so I thought I'd humor her with a chapter with Sharpay. She fits together well enough. Even if you hate the HSM series, this chapter's main purpose is to go deeper into some of the characters' feelings. If you really have a problem with HSM characters, then change Sharpay's name to Michelle or something. =] This post is mainly a filler because I haven't gotten a review. =[_

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 4**

Rosalie groaned. She had made it through a day being nice to the twit she was going to ruin. Kathryn had always been better at acting nice. Rosalie had more of a temper and Emmett had stepped in to calm her down more than once. She pulled into her driveway, sighed, and pulled back out, driving down to the family stables. Rosalie climbed the ladder inside and made it into the top part of the barn: her quiet place.

Rosalie hesitated, but dialed speed dial number 5. After holding the button down a few seconds, her phone read: **Calling Sharpay.** Sharpay was Rosalie's half sister from their mother's first marriage. Shar moved out as soon as she hit eighteen and managed to make it as a pop star. Now she called herself Ashley Tisdale, at least that was her identity as a singer.

A guy picked up the phone and talked nervously. "Hello. This is Ms. Tisdale's phone."

"Let me talk to her," Rose said, not wanting to deal with waiting.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Tisdale is not accepting phone calls right now."

Rosalie practically hissed. "Put fucking Sharpay on."

"How do you know–" He checked the number Rosalie was calling from. "Oh shit," he said under his breath.

Sharpay stormed into the room. The guy tried to put the phone on hold, but ended up hitting the speaker button instead.

Sharpay was showing no mercy. "You didn't put my sister through! What the fuck?! How did you even get a job here? You know what? Just leave. Don't even bother packing your things because I can't stand to be around such incompetence."

"What about my things," he squeaked out.

Sharpay shoved him out the door. "Hang around the dumpster, you piece of trash. Maybe I'll have someone throw your shit down the garbage shoot and you can get it then!" She slammed the door in his face and calmly picked up the phone. "Hey, hey, little sis!"

Rosalie's POV:

I was laughing already just hearing her transition. "I liked the garbage shoot line."

Sharpay sighed, "Well he was an idiot."

"Speaking of idiots," I ventured cautiously.

"Which one? That bitch Annette?"

"I meant me."

Shar didn't speak right away. "I know that tone. Is this about Emmett?"

"No," I said unconvincingly. I couldn't lie to Sharpay; she was the one who taught me to lie in the first place. "I need help." I told her the story about Emmett and I helping Kathryn to destroy Bella.

"Well she sounds like a regular Gabriella," Sharpay said. Then I practically heard her smiling, "Or, at least, she sounds like the _old _Gabriella."

"How did you manage that anyway?"

Sharpay was happy to tell me; it was a major triumph for her. "Troy hated Berkeley and I got Chad drunk enough one night to send Troy a text about how he chose his girl over his best friend. Troy felt bad and transferred to U of A after the first semester. I let Troy have an ego boost by thinking he had two girlfriends, me and Gabriella. He did, but only because I let him. I let him see me with someone else and he got protective. I explained that if he was cheating, so was I. So he went after more than a few girls, succeeding a lot. All the while I was befriending Gabriella. She came down for a visit and found out Troy was cheating. I convinced her to get revenge on the girl she caught him with and she liked manipulating. Now we're great friends." She laughed a laugh all too familiar to me.

"I can't do that. I want Bella ruined, not on my side. Kathryn insisted on self-destruction."

"My favorite," I heard through the line.

"Emmett told her we're dating to make my revenge sweeter. So now, as far as the school's concerned, we're a couple."

Sharpay didn't speak for a few seconds, "And you're okay with this?"

I hated that she knew me so well sometimes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sharpay didn't hesitate this time. "You don't want to hurt yourself. If you're going to live the lie, make sure you don't convince yourself it's a reality. Trust me."

"What do you mean 'trust me'?"

I heard Sharpay sigh. "I knew why Troy wanted me. Gabi wasn't putting out and he knew I would. He's a guy. I jus convinced myself that he was in love with me but was too nice to break it off with Gabriella over the phone or something."

I felt that thing again, I think normal people call it sympathy. "Shar… He's not good enough for you. He never was. You deserve someone who worships you, someone who's up to your standards. We're the best."

Sharpay paused, "Yeah, I know, right?" She chuckled, "Now that we're friends Gabi puts out. Ha. I love corrupting people sometimes. She's much better now, doesn't get pushed aside." I thought I had misdirected her, but she was pretty aware of all my tricks. "About Emmett…"

I nodded, though she obviously didn't see that. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like he's different. But I always write it off as nothing and assume its because I want him sometimes. Bad. But I don't let him have me completely. I'm not positive I know why that is."

Sharpay analyzed that bit. I _would _have a half-sister that majored in psychology. "You've seen him work, you're nearly positive he has numbed himself to emotional attraction to women and you don't want to be seen the same way. It's understandable."

I went on. "And sometimes I feel like he could be more to me than what he is, but I tell myself it's because we're two of a kind and hook up more than anyone I know."

Sharpay cautioned me again, "You're treading a dangerous path. Don't let this friends with benefits thing get out of hand; don't let yourself use that as a pseudo relationship. Be in control of your subconscious."

"You almost sound like Kathryn."

"No Kathryn probably said, 'don't fall in love, ever.' I'm not so pessimistic. I say go for love, but make sure the guy loves you first. Don't get hung up over some guy who doesn't appreciate you enough to adore you. But then again, I haven't gone through what she has," she added. "I have to go, though sis. Tons of work to do, sorry. Love you, Rose. Call me if anything else happens. Toodles!"

I hung up, actually feeling a little bit better. I thought I would call Emmett. I didn't waste time on any small talk once he answered. "Take me to Homecoming," I didn't ask.

Emmett paused for a second, not expecting me to be so blunt, so soon. "Okay. This coming Friday?"

My heart leapt and I mentally punished myself. "Yes. I give you the details tomorrow. Plan on red. You better get me flowers."

3rd Person POV

Emmett answered quickly. "Red will look good on you. A dozen flowers is too cliché. I'll wear a red rose on my tux and find some flowers for you, maybe a mixture of white and pink roses. I'll figure it out for you Rose."

"Great! You can pick me up tomorrow now."

Emmett smiled, "Good. Glad to hear it. I would look bad if my girlfriend and I drove separately."

Rosalie thought of Sharpay's advice and used Kathryn's traditional lack of emotion to get through that jab at her heart. "And Bella has to believe I'm in love with you. You're lucky I'm an amazing actress." _If I wasn't, this conversation would be completely different and I would probably be crying, screaming at you for not seeing the truth about my feelings. _ She briefly thought to herself, then, again, mentally punished herself.

Emmett responded plainly, "Yes she does. See you tomorrow, love." He hung up.

Rosalie hung up and then threw her candle across the room in frustration, shattering the glass holder. "Damn it," she screamed and slammed her hands down. Then she threw her phone at the wall as well.

Kathryn knocked on the door, "Promise you won't hit me with anything if I come in?"

Rosalie practically growled, "Promise."

Kathryn walked in. "Sharpay texted me."

"Well news travels fast doesn't it?"

Kathryn sat on the bed beside Rosalie. "You didn't tell me that you and Emmett were now pretending to date, so I can tell you're worried about getting hurt."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know all about the advice that's coming. 'Don't fall in love… You'll only get hurt…' I know all that. I know what happened to you. I hear you yelling in your sleep some nights! I was the one you called right after he was hit and right after his journal surfaced!"

Kathryn put a hand up to silence her. "You don't get to bring up Sebastian."

"Kathryn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I was taking everything out on you."

Kathryn stood up. "I – I know. Just ruin the bitch and be careful with Emmett, that's all." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Rosalie groaned and picked up the closest thing to her, a picture on her table beside her bed, ready to throw it.

"Don't throw the frame! I bought it for you," Kathryn said in a singsong voice from the hallway.

Rosalie frowned knowing that she was holding the exact frame Kathryn was talking about. She actually looked at it now. It was a picture of just her, Sharpay, and Kathryn. Rosalie pulled apart the frame, now looking at the group of pictures stashed behind the first one. There was some lame family picture and there was a picture of her and Emmett at the freshman year Homecoming dance.

"I Do Not Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson began blasting from Rosalie's phone, alerting her of something she had put on her calendar. She and Alice had set it, laughing at the irony of it being her ringtone. Aside from the reminder, she also had a text, from Kate: **Don't forget, game tonight at 6:30.**

"Shit." Rosalie groaned and texted back: **Thanks, I forgot. Lol. **She grabbed her uniform and her field hockey stick and quickly got changed. Just as Rosalie finished buttoning her uniform skirt, her phone vibrated again.

**Rumor has it there's a club game going on for the Avalanche Elite. It's some intense baseball team. They're famous for being brutally hot. **

Rosalie groaned, and replied: **I'm dating Emmett again.**

Kate's reply was rather quick: **So you can't look? And maybe get a number... or four? =D **

Rose didn't reply, she just grinned. She could do that. She couldn't "cheat" because it would shatter her "friendship" with Bella, but she could definitely tease some of them so she had someone for after the bet. And besides, it's not cheating if you don't get caught, right?

But then Rosalie's phone vibrated again. She knew it wasn't Kate because Kate wasn't one to "double–text." Rose picked up her phone and saw that the text was from a restricted number. **Hey slut. I know what you did last Summer. And no, this isn't some cheesy horror movie. I know all about that dead guy. You'll hear from me further and you'll do what I say… Unless you want everyone to know you're a murdered. Later bitch.**

Rosalie dropped the phone. "No fucking way."


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances or may be mentioned._

_A/N: Edward is coming soon. And I had some extra space so I put some field hockey stuff in there because I'm addicted to the sport. Ha._

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie threw all of her intensity into her field hockey game. She was the captain and leading goal-scorer, though she also led the league in yellow cards. Alice was on the team as well. She was a wing because of her speed. She nearly had as many goals as Rosalie, but she was a much cleaner and calmer player, as she was in her daily life. Alice was the one who hovered by the goal post distracting the goalie, and tipping in the balls that came her way.

Rosalie had a killer drive that would shatter your kneecap if it hit you. She also had a temper. All of Rose's emotions came out while playing field hockey, without it, she would probably have a breakdown a week.

It was a close game. Rosalie's team, the Dragons, was down by one with two minutes left to go and Rosalie hadn't scored at all. Alice yelled at her, "Rose, get in the game. Stop with everything else! We need this win!"

Looking up and seeing her team watching her snapped her out of it for the time being. The whistle blew to restart after the goal. The Dragon's center did a quick pass to Rosalie who bolted up the field, toward the right sideline. She cut back toward the center. She dodged a few girls, and then sent a rocket at the goal. "Shit," Rose cursed, knowing it was a little wide as soon as she made contact with the ball. Both teams were on their feet, and Rosalie fell to her knees, pissed that her shot was off when she could have won the game. And then there were cheers. And then the whistle blew. Rosalie opened her eyes and her teammates were screaming and celebrating. "What?" Alice went sprinting out of the crowd of girls towards the center, ball in hand. She had tipped that freaking shot in! "Holy shit!" Rosalie ran over to them and the referees called for the start of overtime.

Rosalie's POV

That's when it hit me. Even if this person knew my secret, all I needed was one good drive to bring me into overtime: a completely new game. Field hockey always made more sense to me. Got it!

That changed my whole mental outlook on the game. This was a new game now, and I didn't have that text message on my mind.

We won in 2 minutes and 17 seconds.

3rd Person POV: After the Game

"Alice! Someone knows. That text was serious," Rosalie said to Alice, laying her head in her lap, visibly stressed out.

"Relax. We covered it up. It was a junior year thing. Don't worry about it. Even if she knows, she can't do anything about it," Alice said massaging Rose's temples, trying to calm her down.

"Alice, this is murder, not some out of control party!"

"Who is this girl that she's going to be able to convince everyone that we murdered them?! It was two people! No one knows, Rosalie! It's probably some bullshit prank!" Alice yelled; deep down she was stressed out because she had been involved as well. She ran her hands from Rose's temples, to her hair, finger brushing through it.

Rosalie took a few deep breaths, feeling more relaxed around Alice. "Maybe it was just some freshmen trying to do a prank. Even if it was a real threat, we have enough connections: Kathryn, Sharpay, or Ashley Tisdale, The McCartys, our families, The Whitlocks... we'd be perfectly fine."

Alice nodded. "Correct. I'm Alice Brandon. You're Rosalie fucking Hale! Get a grip, Rose. We win. We control everyone important. Relax."

Rosalie nodded, feeling much better. She got up and Alice did the same. "Oh, I'm 'dating'" – she used air quotes – "Emmett again. Its supposed to make the revenge much sweeter because she'd be betraying me or something, no big deal."

Alice hugged Rosalie, giving her an unspoken warning; Rose hated how many of those she had gotten lately. Alice and Sharpay were the only ones who really knew about how Rosalie felt differently about Emmett. Once Alice pulled away from the hug, she slapped Rosalie in the face, but not too hard. "Focus on revenge, Rose. Focus on the plan otherwise you won't go through with it."

Rosalie sighed and hugged her again. "Don't let me go weak, Alice."

Then there was a knock at the door and Jasper soon entered the bedroom. "Emmett is outside. He wants you," he said flatly, looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded, then calmly replied, "He should know by now that I will never go at his request

Alice was already hungrily eying up Jasper. "But I will leave at Alice's request," Rosalie said with a grin. She laughed a bit, and walked out. Soon after, she heard a bunch of furniture clanging around.

Rosalie walked downstairs and said a polite good-bye to the butler who opened the door for her. Emmett was, of course, waiting. His sly smile told Rose that she could mess with his mind a little for this afternoon.

"Jasper told me you wanted to see me," she said in a tone that was almost sweet, but danced around a seductive tone.

"Yeah, I told him to tell you to come down and see me."

"And here I am," Rose said and lightly touched his cheek.

"I didn't think you would come see me," Emmett said with a smile. "I figured you'd be stubborn and not come down just because I asked you to."

"Awh, come on, Em. I'm not that bad, am I?"

Emmett continued smiling, "Oh please baby, you're the best when you're bad. When you're angry, you are so sexy. It makes me want you so much more than I do on a daily basis."

"You like my manipulative bitch side?" Rosalie said with a grin, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, baby, I'm so hot for you when you're angry." Emmett pulled her close to

him, crushing their bodies together. "I want you, Rose," he whispered.

Rosalie pulled him into a soft kiss that quickly heated up. She gently pushed him back so that now he was leaning on his car and she was on top of him. "I want you too, Emmett," she whispered in reply, between kisses.

His hands began wandering up her shirt. Emmett continues kissing her, and he felt Rosalie's hand on his now raging hard-on. Once he heard her moan he couldn't control himself. "Oh God. My place. Now. Oh, Rose."

Rosalie pushed him back, hitting the car again and he chuckled at bit at her roughness. She nibbled lightly on his ear, then whispered, "Not until you ruin Bella." Then she pulled away and walked toward her car, adjusting her skirt. Rosalie cast him one quick look over her shoulder, smirking at his expression.

She unlocked her car then opened the driver's side door. Before she had even fully opened it, Emmett has slammed it shut. "Damn it, Rosalie," he growled angrily, grabbing her arms, turning her to face him.

Rosalie grinned like a cat, "I thought you liked how bitchy I am."

"I fucking love it," Emmett said and unexpectedly crashed his lips to hers. Almost immediately, his hands cupped her ass cheeks. Emmett moved his kissed to the sensitive spot on her neck. Rosalie got caught up in the moment and let out a moan as she jumped up, hooking her legs around Emmett, feeling his hard-on pressed up against her. Emmett held her up with ease, kissing her roughly, but passionately on the lips again. Their tongues warred, but soon Rosalie regained her footing and pushed him off.

"You don't give in do you, love?" Emmett said, laughing.

"Don't start this again, Emmett."

"Will I never get you, aside from our impending threesome?"

"Emmett, love, you're almost my equal in every way, but no. Rosalie smirked and got in her car. Once she drove off, Emmett was left with one more question: _Will this infatuation with her ever end?_

Edward's POV: The Next Day

I was not excited to be back in town.

Of course I wanted to see Bella, but I never liked Upper East Side life. I had known Bella since we were three and she knew that my family was extremely well off and that I had gone to the proper prep schools, etcetera. Bella lived with her mother, who had remarried quite well, every summer, and that's how we met. She had always gone back to Washington for school. As a result, she did not know the full story of my life while I lived with my parents (I was at University now). Bella had received a scholarship to Manchester going into her freshman year, but turned it down. She transferred there her sophomore year, when I had just graduated, but I never went to Manchester. I still got to see her a lot and soon we started dating. She's been my everything ever since then.

I pulled up to Oakwood and scanned the crowds of people, looking for Bella. I ignored any glances cast my way and any whisperings about me.

"Edward?" There was a shocked, but familiar voice behind me. "Edward Cullen is back in town?" Normally I would have ignored her, but she was not someone you'd easily forget.

I turned around to see non other than Rosalie Hale. "I haven't seen you in two years," she said walking closer, her skirt still as short as always. I gave her a quick once over and she did the same to me. Yes, she was still gorgeous, even more so than when I last saw her.

She gave me a hug, obviously holding on a bit longer than normal. "Still a tease I see." I said casually, pulling away.

"Always," she said with a grin. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Just as I opened my mouth to explain, Bella walked over. I couldn't help it, I grabbed her and kissed her gently, tenderly. I realized we were being impolite, considering I interrupted a conversation to kiss Bella. I looked up at Rosalie who looked slightly shocked, and slightly intrigued, but something in her almost looked angry.

"_You're _Bella's Edward?" She asked, studying us.

"You two know each other," Bella said, more shocked than anyone.

"You could say that," I chuckled nervously.

"Our families used to do Winter Break together," Rosalie said casually. I mentally thanked her for that, but I made a mental note to verbally thank her for playing it cool later. Its not that I wanted to hide things from Bella, I just wanted to be the one to tell her. "Hey, listen. I'm going to let you two guys go, but we should catch up later, Edward. My mother will surely have your family for dinner. I'll talk to you later Bella." She laughed and walked away.

"I didn't know you knew anyone at Oak." Bella said right after Rosalie was out of range.

"I completely forgot Rosalie even went here, quite honestly. But don't worry about that now." I didn't want to talk about Rosalie. "I've missed you, Bella. So much. It tore me up inside. I don't want to focus on that. I just want to be with you right now." I leaned down and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Bella was the one good thing about coming home. "You're my everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward, more than anything. And I've missed you desperately." She smiled, "Having you back here makes me forget about all the Kathryn Merteuils of the world."

I nearly hissed at the name. Just knowing that she was awful enough to make Bella transfer made me hate her. Bella didn't deserve the drama of these types of people, and I didn't want her to be corrupted by them.

3rd Person POV

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed, seeing him by his car.

"You're late," he said flatly.

"Cut the shit."

"Hey, now. Language, love." Emmett said with a small laugh.

"We have a problem."

"Yeah, I just waited around for seven extra minutes for you."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!"

"Ouch. Relax, darling. The perfect couple shouldn't be arguing in public like this."

"Oh shove it." Rosalie said, clearly ticked off.

"Harsh words, my lovely. Now calm down."

"Bella's boyfriend is back in town to see her and watch over her."

"Yeah, and? I'll still get her to fuck me and it'll mean she'll have to lie to his face. So picture perfect. Where's the problem in that?"

"I… know him." She hesitated a bit.

"Okay. What's the problem?" He said, with a shrug.

"Jesus Christ, Em, are you retarded? I've fucked the guy!"

"Oh…"

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. They're also helpful in fighting writer's block. Haha. R&R please. =]_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances or may be mentioned._

_A/N: Edward's past and his connections will all be explained, it just may not be immediately. _

_Also, I've read some stories and been totally inspired, so I'm open to ideas from readers. So if you read something and have an idea, just let me know and I'll look into it y'know, just a thought. _

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 6**

3rd Person POV:

Emmett's face fell realizing that the problem Rosalie was complaining about was legitimate. "Shit, is there anyone you haven't fucked?" He said and scoffed.

"Just you," she said throwing it back in his face.

"Fuck you," he retorted.

"You wish," Rose said harshly.

"Oh, I've never heard that before," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Enough," Rosalie said, noticeably aggravated. "This is a problem. Edward and I told Bella that our families vacationed together a few times, that's all. Maybe I could use this to be better friends with her." She was unsure, and she hated that.

"I don't know. Deal with it please." Emmett said and kissed her forehead lightly, like a real boyfriend would tenderly kiss his real girlfriend good-bye. He pulled away slowly and stared deep into her eyes, though, as usual, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Still, he was completely lost in her eyes, and briefly, just very briefly, he thought he saw a flash of humanity – well maybe simply true emotion – but it went away just as quickly as it came.

Rosalie broke eye contact first, trying with all her might to catch her breath without him noticing that she had lost it; or maybe she'd just held her breath the entire time he had stared at her. Either way, she didn't want him to know anything.

Emmett looked away awkwardly. "Uhm," was all he managed to force out. He had her; she had broken eye contact first, he had her where he wanted her; she was under his spell, and Emmett didn't know what to do with that. "Rose – I –" he stopped. This was different for them. This seemed real and almost genuine, not just raw attraction.

Rosalie turned away completely, "Don't you need to give me a ride home?' She got in the car and the ride home was silent, and awkward, another first.

When they pulled up to the estate that Rosalie called home, Emmett stopped her before she got out of the car. "Back there," he trailed off, both knowing he was talking about their uncomfortable moment in the school parking lot. "I wanted to ask you to be my real girlfriend. I wanted to ask you for another chance, even though we've tried at least a hundred times. It was sort of spur of the moment. But I didn't because then getting Bella would hurt you." Rosalie waited for where this conversation was going. "And I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

Rosalie muttered something about security and left. Emmett thought over his "word vomit" and hit the dashboard, making a loud bang. What was happening? When did he become awkward? When did he blurt out his feelings? When did he kiss foreheads? Why did this happen around her?

Rosalie's POV:

I was again left speechless, but only because I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. I couldn't say the same to him because I knew not to make dumb promises like that, but I loved hearing him say it to me. "You know that I love security, Emmett, and you're one of the few people who help me feel at least a little secure, thank you." I was only half lying. I got out of the car and disappeared behind my door.

I wanted my mind off Emmett. I wanted to forget about him for a while. I wanted to leave my problems behind for a night. I wanted time away from plots and plans and bitchy cousins. I called James and set up plans for the night. I could only hope that a good fuck with him could help out a bit.

We weren't committed to anyone, well not really, and we had fucked just for the hell of it more times than I could count.

You want the story of how James and I met? Its kind of cute, in the sick and twisted world of the Upper East Side.

It was about a year ago, I guess. A few friends and I went away for a long weekend. James and a few of his friends were coincidentally in the suite next to ours for the week. Our first night there, as we were walking out of our room to go to dinner, they were leaving and invited us to a bar with them. Of course, we went. Everyone but James introduced themselves immediately. The guys and my friends went out on the dance floor and I stayed behind, intrigued by the loner. As soon as we were alone, James came up to me and said. "I promise you, that by the end of this weekend, I will fuck you upside-down, inside-out, and sideways. As a matter of fact, I would bet money that I fuck your brains out before Monday." And with that, he left and went back to his hotel room. I wanted him so fucking badly, but I was too stubborn to let him get me. He tried all weekend too. James and I stayed up all night on Sunday because he didn't want to lose. But as soon as it turned 12:00am and it was technically Monday morning, I let that bastard fuck me. And damn did we fuck. We were all over the place. He's one of the those crazy fuckers. Crazy positions, crazy places, all kinds of shit.

Super cute, right? *Just like The Notebook, don't you think? The crazy thing is that I'm actually a hopeless romantic.

Anyway, maybe if James fucks my brains out tonight, I won't think so much.

Emmett's POV: The Next Day

I parked and walked Rosalie to her locker, but quickly excused myself, saying that I was going to go find Bella, which I was. It didn't take long to find her.

"Ms. Austin is reserving a spot for you," I said, approaching her. _Mmm, Ms. Austin, now there's a good lay. _I thought to myself recalling my "Saturday Detentions."

"What spot?" She looked confused; I had expected as much.

"On the little field trip this weekend," I said nonchalantly. "We're going to tour like an old church and some of the surrounding area just to gain a little history lesson and to 'open ourselves to the culture of the world.'" I used air quotes around Ms. Austin's cheesy wording. Sure she was hot, but man oh man, she was a loser.

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't heard about it until now."

I nodded. "I didn't think so. Ms. Austin commissioned me to tell you about it and to convince you to go. She figures it's a really great opportunity for you to get used to the school and get more comfortable with everyone. I figure if we both go away on this trip, you won't be able to resist throwing yourself at me," I joked.

Bella looked down. "Uhm, I have a boyfriend," she said awkwardly.

I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing she said the exact thing I knew she would. "Oh my God! Bella, I'm so sorry. I was just joking. I had no idea, I should have thought about that before I even said anything. I'm sorry," I said quickly, as if I was rambling. "Please don't skip out on the trip now, just because I said something stupid like that. Ms. Austin is really trying to make you feel welcome." And there was the kicker.

Bella looked up, "Don't worry about it, bug guy, of course I'll still go, Ms. Austin's right. Besides, you didn't know about Edward. Is Rosalie going too?"

I shook my head, "Nah, her cousin's in town and she doesn't want to leave her to fend for herself all weekend. I offered to stay home and take them out o the town, but Rose said I should still go on the trip and make sure you were in good hands."

Bella smiled, "That's so sweet. I'll have to thank her later. Thanks Emmett, I'll see you later."

Oh yeah, Rosalie Hale, she's a fucking saint. And then Bella walked away before I could say good-bye. Is my game off? She didn't wait for my response. She wasn't hanging on my words. She wasn't phased by going away for the weekend with me. Why was Bella Swan different? Hm. I was always drawn to the unattainable, unavailable type; maybe Rosalie did her homework on this bet. No way, I would get Bella into bed regardless.

You know what really got me, though? Rosalie obviously wanted me to get this done, and was pretty sure I could. Why are the stakes so high if I win? Does she want to lose? Does she really just want to fuck me? No way. Does she have something bigger planned? No, she wouldn't do something that intense, its not like she has some reason to get revenge on me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

3rd Person POV:

Kathryn grinned like a cat, reading the newspaper headline and subsequent article. **Dead Hardgrove Fired For Rape Scandal.** Beautiful.

She strolled into Rosalie's room with the paper and a martini in hand. "Read this out loud for me? I love the way it sounds."

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper, "After being accused of, and being found guilty of raping one of his students, Hardgrove was fired from his position as headmaster of Manchester Preparatory Academy." She grinned, "Hm that _does_ have a nice ring to it. Your doing, I presume?"

Kathryn shook her head and sat down on the bed, the smile never faltering. "Not even. I swear I'm like a God," she said stretching out like a cat.

"That or even the gods fear your wrath," Rosalie said somewhat sarcastically, though it seemed to be true when it came to the women in her family.

Kathryn looked Rosalie over. "Where are you off to," she asked, seeing her stunning, but provocative outfit.

"A night out with James."

"Ooh. Cheating on the boyfriend already. I'm proud. You can't let Bella catch you."

"I realize that, thank you," Rosalie snapped.

"Hm, testy."

"Not now Kathryn. I'm dealing with a few things right now, thank you very much. Rosalie snapped and took Kathryn's martini, downing it in one large sip.

"Afraid Emmett will find out and be jealous? He should know you're going to be diddling other people, especially if you don't screw him."

"Don't start fucking with my mind Kathryn. I'm doing you a favor. Without me, Bella would be getting away with ruining your reputation at Manchester!"

'Dirty look' would be a tremendous understatement. "Don't you have somewhere to be," Kathryn said bitterly.

Rosalie left without another word.

She got in her car and sped to James' house, well I suppose mansion would be more appropriate. He'd been kicked out of his parents estate for being to rebellious but they wouldn't dare jeopardize his trust fund, seeing as he was the only son to carry on the name. Since meeting Rosalie, he cut his hair, seeing as she couldn't deal with the guy's hair being nearly as long as hers.

James saw the look on Rosalie's face as she walked in and knew it would be one of those days.

She practically attacked him as soon as she was close enough, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. James stumbled back and pushed her up against the wall allowing his hands to roam and his kisses drift to her neck, making her let out audible moan. Clothes were haphazardly strewn about and the two moved from the wall, to the doorway, to the dining room table, to the couch, to the kitchen counter… Eventually they made it to the bed.

Rosalie pulled on one of James' t shirts, seeing as part of her outfit was ripped. Then she pulled on a pair of his boxers. She heard some noises. Rosalie raised an eyebrow and turned to James who was pulling on a pair of pants. "Is someone else here?"

James shrugged, "It's probably just Jake, he lives the opposite wing of the house."

Rosalie wasn't at all fazed by the fact that he might have heard them or even seen them. "He knew in town?"

"I'll introduce you," he said standing up and leading her out the door. "Hey Jake, there's someone I want you to meet."

A very tan, and _very _attractive guy walked over to them, towering over Rosalie. "Hey, I'm Jacob," he said with a warm smile and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Rosalie," she said with a smirk, putting her hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said and lightly kissed her hand.

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Likewise, I'm sure."

James grinned, "I thought you should have the best tour guide, Jake."

"Your guide," Rosalie turned to him.

"At Oak."

"Oh you're going to Oak? I'm President of the Student Body; I'd be more than happy to help you out, Jacob," Rose said with her sweet smile.

"Oh, wow, that'd be great. I could really use some help with the adjusting," Jake said and James burst out laughing.

"Jake, now that you've met the schoolgirl version of Rosalie, I'd like you to meet the real one. Just try and recall what you probably heard a bit ago." James smiled. "She's by far the hottest and most manipulative, and possible the smartest girl in the entire school. She's also the greatest fuck in at least 100 mile radius."

Rosalie didn't even flinch, "Correction, I _am_ the smartest."

James still grinned, "And I'd like you to know the real reason Jacob's going to Oak," he said, smile fading.

"I'm chasing after a girl," Jake said quietly.

"Bella something, right," James asked, actually sounding like he genuinely cared that his friend was hurt.

"Holy fuck, Bella Swan," Rosalie blurted out.

"You know her?" James and Jacob said in unison.

"Shit," Rose said under her breath. _Now I'm going to have to distract him from Bella._

A/N: I didn't originally want to make the Bella love… rectangle? So messy, but Jacob has a big purpose in a later storyline and since New Moon's out kinda soon I thought I'd do something along those lines for now. And sorry this update took so long. R&R please. =D


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances or may be mentioned._

_A/N: Big thank you to everyone who reads, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews._

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, Danielle, thank you _so _much," Kathryn said into the receiver. "You know, when you bring me those pictures I'll have to give you some… _compensation,_" she added suggestively. Kathryn hung up when Rosalie came in. "Cecile got off easy so I thought I'd intervene," she said casually.

"Good." Rosalie said plainly. "She deserves more," she continued, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"And where are you this morning," Kathryn quipped playfully.

"There's a new guy in town chasing after Bella. It's quite inconvenient."

Kathryn scoffed, "Why do guys like the dumb twats?"

Rosalie shook her head. "The problem would be that even if Jacob gets her to cheat on Edward, he's not completely devoted to me. Emmett is. If Jacob gets Bella to cheat, it won't break her heart because he's so infatuated with her, whereas Emmett would leave her. But I feel as though he can be persuaded to join my side," Rosalie finished with a smile. She almost danced out of the room, running into Alice.

"Hey, you look awfully happy for this early in the morning," Alice said, forcing a laugh.

"Good fuck the other night," Rosalie said with a shrug. Her eyes locked with Alice's. "What's wrong," she asked seriously.

"Nothing," Alice lied. But Rosalie could see right through it.

"Something."

"I got a text message about that night, too," Alice said quickly.

"I only know of five people who know about that day, Alice," Rosalie said, then realized that five was a good amount for something that big. "We covered it up though."

"Me, you, Emmett, Jasper, and Kathryn," Alice finished as a question.

"Yes, that's all. We told Em and Jazz and Kathryn helped with the clean up. That's all. Unless…"

Alice's breath caught in her throat. "Unless," she said, on edge.

"Unless she spilled."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Kathryn wouldn't just spill."

"Sebastian." Rosalie ventured.

"He wrote it down."

"And gave it to Annette."

"So Annette's going to try and blackmail us," Alice said, almost in disbelief. "But I thought she published the whole journal at Manchester."

Rosalie shook her head, "Kathryn read the published journal and said that it couldn't have been the whole thing because a lot of her other secrets were left out. She figured Annette wanted to keep more secrets in case she needed them. But what is she trying to get out of us."

As if on queue, Rosalie and Alice's phones rang buzzed. The same text message was sent to both phones, saying: **First order of business: lay off the new girl. And have Kathryn lay off, too. **But Rosalie's continued on a bit: **And don't tell Bella about you and Edward. I mean it.**

Rosalie tossed her phone, "The bitch isn't smart enough to pull this off. I'm telling Bella about Edward. It's pivotal to my plan."

"Be careful, Rose, we don't know how much she knows and we can't be absolutely positive it's her. Maybe the person does have power."

Rosalie sighed, "I might hold off on it then, but don't count on it."

Alice nodded. "Okay. Just, please be careful. I'll try to dig up some dirt on Annette. Where she is and all that."

"Okay, sounds good," Rosalie said with a sigh as Alice left the room.

Rosalie texted Emmett: **I'm telling Bella I fucked Edward. You should stick around for afterwards and talk to her. She'll obviously want to find Edward, but maybe you could pretend you care and give her the old charm. Just think of it as one step closer to fucking me. =) **

Then she also sent a text to Jacob: **You should come to the baseball game with me tomorrow. Its probably the best way to get acquainted with the new school and it's a lot of fun. Plus, you'll get to be in my presence, which will exponentially increase your social status. **

It took less than a minute to receive two reply messages. One from Emmett: **Sounds delicious. I want you so bad, Rose.** _Hm, typical. _She didn't bother with a reply.

And one from Jacob: **Sounds good. A new school means a new beginning. Maybe you can help me get over Bella. **

Rosalie didn't like the sound of that, but Jacob was apparently a smart guy. Before she could even reply, she ad another text from him: **But being able to be seen anywhere with you, Rosalie, is an honor. **

Rosalie grinned and replied, **Good answer. You want to pick me up? I'm not ready to reveal my new car to the world yet.**

Another text came in from Jake, **I have a cycle, I don't think that's really your style. I could borrow James' new car? You'll love it.**

Rosalie grinned at the thought of a new car, even if it wasn't hers. But she'd be driving her new car soon enough. **Sounds good. But I must admit you do truly need to get over this Bella girl.**

Jacob's reply was quick, **I know, and I am. Tomorrow's Saturday and I'll be with the one and only Rosalie Hale, why would I be thinking about Bella?**

**Good answer.** And with that, Rosalie dialed Bella's number. "Hey, listen, we need to talk about something. Let's grab some lunch tomorrow before the baseball game," she said cheerfully enough.

They met at a diner by Bella's house because Rosalie actually enjoyed driving, though she despised the mere thought of a diner; plus, there was an athletic supply store nearby so Emmett would have a "reason" for being there.

"Listen, Bella, I've got to tell you something," Rosalie began.

Bella looked a little nervous. "Sure, anything. You've been so helpful and welcoming me and everything."

Rosalie frowned a bit. "It's about Edward." Upon seeing Bella's shocked face, she pretended to be concerned. "Nothing bad, and nothing that should affect your relationship now. It's completely in the past." She went on. "We told you about how we used to vacation together and everything. And we were never romantically involved or anything, but we've slept together… on numerous occasions. Nothing recent and it never really meant anything, but I felt like you should still know."

Bella sat quietly for a few seconds. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's nothing now, but I almost felt like I was lying to you by not telling you. And I know Edward was probably planning to tell you." Time to plant the doubt. "He probably wanted to give it some time or something. He would normally tell you stuff like this, wouldn't he?" Bella's uneasy face was exactly what Rosalie had expected. "Oh no, now I'm rambling and you're getting unsure. I'm not trying to come between you two or anything, I would never! I just didn't want to hide things from you. Relationships are built on trust, including friendships. But like I said, I'm sure Edward was planning to tell you, and you shouldn't feel threatened by me or even upset he didn't tell you yet."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, really, Rosalie. It means a lot to me that you went out of your way to talk to me and everything. Thank you." She nodded to reiterate the thank you and got up. "I've uh- got to go. I'm – I've got stuff to do before tonight."

Rosalie said he goodbye and as soon as Bella turned her back, she quickly texted Emmett: **Dumb cunt headed in your direction. Remember… one step closer to finally getting me.**

Emmett sighed when got the text. He walked out of the athletic store with a bag of ice hockey equipment. And that was one of the other things that drew Rosalie to Emmett. Rosalie had an uncontrollable attraction to hockey players.

Emmett casually walked towards the diner and pulled out his phone to check it. He saw Bella out of the corner of his eye and "accidentally" bumped into her. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all," he apologized. "Oh Bella! Hey! I didn't even realize it was you. What are you doing around here?"

Bella looked upset. She sighed, "I was meeting Rosalie for lunch," Bella said, sounding clearly dejected.

"Hey, is something wrong," Emmett said, sounding like any concerned big brother.

"Nothing," Bella said unconvincingly. "I just found out some stuff that… I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Edward about it. He's involved."

"Talk to me, Bella," Emmett said, sounding genuine. "If he's involved, maybe you should talk to someone else. I mean, I'm a good listener… if you want to vent."

Bella didn't answer him, but she didn't hesitate. "It's just that Rosalie and Edward slept together before he was with me so it shouldn't be a problem… right?"

Emmett nodded to show he was actually paying attention. He had to be careful with how he worded everything. "It doesn't sound like you're upset that he slept with her…" he ventured.

Bella didn't say anything, so Emmett continued with his thought. "I mean are you upset because he slept with her or because Rosalie told you before Edward did?"

Bella started to say something but stopped herself, ending with a small sigh. "Yes that's it. Why couldn't he tell me? We have no secrets, no reason to hide anything."

Emmett nodded. "Maybe he… I don't know. If you guys have that much trust between you, I don't know why he would hide something. But he sounds like a good guy. He must have a reason, I guess. It's weird that he wouldn't tell you something big like that. Well, I'm always here if you want to talk." He grinned his huge grin.

Bella suddenly gave Emmett a huge hug, practically leaping into his arms. Emmett smirked and hugged her gently back. "Woah, Bella," he said pulling away with a small laugh. "Don't get too attached yet, we still have the field trip tomorrow," he joked. "And we don't want Rosalie to see you all over me," he joked again.

Bella let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she said looking away with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"No worries, I was just kidding," Emmett answered with a grin. "But like I said earlier, I'm always free to talk." His phone vibrated in his pocket, making a loud noise. "Sorry about that. It's probably Rosalie. Maybe you should talk to Edward about it? Or maybe you should just wait it out a bit and see if he tells you? I'm not sure. Whatever you feel is right," Emmett said and kissed her hand. He smiled at her, then walked away.

Emmett turned down the next street and took out his phone to read his text message. It was from Rosalie. One said: **Hurry it up Romeo. **Emmett chuckled, but was abruptly yanked into a small, secluded side street. "A kiss on the hand, _really_," Rosalie's familiar voice taunted.

"Oh I suppose you would prefer this," Emmett said arrogantly, forcing Rosalie against the wall behind her, kissing her roughly. His hands roamed until she let out a moan. "Hm, there we go," he said, pulling away with a smile.

Rosalie playfully punched him in the chest. "You're ridiculous. And for the amount of work I'm putting in to assure Isabella's downfall, you better be a good fuck."

Emmett smiled, "Why don't we skip the bet, and I'll prove it to you now?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "According to everyone else we're dating and they assume we're fucking, so why don't you just use your imagination like the rest of the school and we'll call it a day."

"Always a tease, Hale, always a tease."

"You know I hate it when you call me that, _Emmy_," Rosalie hissed and pushed him away from her.

"Ouch, my woman's giving me sass."

Rosalie lightly slapped him, "I'm not your woman."

Emmett pulled her close again, "I'll make you my woman."

Rosalie kissed him, and lightly bit his lip. "Oh really," she said a bit huskily. "Prove it," she whispered. Her hand traveled to his groin and she kissed his neck. "Do it," she whispered again.

Emmett twitched a bit. "Rose," he said quietly, unable to form a whole sentence.

"Hm," Rosalie let out an evil giggle, "You see I'm not yours. _You're mine_."

Emmett ran a hand through Rosalie's hair, "Forever and always," he whispered through a slight moan.

Now it was not easy to frighten Rosalie Hale, but those words scared the shit out of her. She didn't show that it phased her, but she was unnerved now. The most frightening part of hearing those words, were how good they sounded in this situation. "I have to go," she said, pulling away from him. "I'm taking Jacob to the baseball game. And you are going to see your Aunt, or that's what everyone thinks you are doing because I need a reason for you not to be there."

Emmett sighed, "Fine. I suppose I can work with that." He gave her a light peck and motioned for her to leave the small street first.

Rosalie and Emmett walked out and then in separate directions. Rosalie immediately called Alice. "If I say 'forever and always,' what do you think of?"

"Oh hello, Rosalie, nice to talk to you too, best friend," Alice said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Alice."

Alice sighed, "Taylor Swift."

Rosalie's life was not one you would think of as being compared to a Taylor Swift song. "Shit are you serious?" Rosalie knew the song well and that whole love story bit was never something she imagined herself in. "But what if Emmett said it?"

There was a long pause before Alice spoke. "Rose… guys just don't say stuff like that, even Emmett. Maybe it means something. I mean it's a big deal for someone to say that, especially someone like Emmett. Just remember that she wrote that song because of a broken heart."

_A/N: I know its been FOREVER and I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. I hope people are still reading this._


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances or may be mentioned and I don't own the Taylor Swift song that appears in this chapter._

_A/N: Big thank you to everyone who reads, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews._

I realize that many people think that Taylor Swift is overrated and overused, but the lyrics in this song help with an important realization that will be needed for a later chapter. I'm going to # mark # one specific thought during the song that is really important later on.

_This is a revealing chapter specifically for Rosalie and Kathryn. I sent this to my friend and she admitted to actually crying while reading this chapter. So far, this is my favorite chapter that I've written and my second favorite scene that I planned out overall in the story, so ENJOY! _

**If Hearts Could Explode**

Arianna Lillian

**Chapter 8**

Rosalie couldn't get Emmett's words out of her head. _Forever and always_, she repeated in her head. She got into her screaming red BMW M3 and put the top down. She cranked the radio and Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie" began to play. Rosalie sighed thinking about the lyrics.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

_He and I fight over who gets to drive. I prefer driving. And he __does__ look good in my baby._

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

_Three in certain lights. Light brown almost golden, with a lot of green, and sometimes hints of blue._

**He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair**

_Well that's true. He brags up and down about being above love._

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

_My God how I hope he's wrong. ## I wouldn't hate it if he fell in love with me… But no, that could end badly…I would just screw everything up and break his heart. I could never let it happen. ##_

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

_Emmett has __really__ corny jokes. He likes rap a little bit, but I don't let him listen to it around me and he loves rock. Well, mostly whatever's on the radio, but he really likes Sweet Child O' Mine._

**I could tell you his favorite colors green.**

_True. But he likes a darker green, not neon, kind of like a hunter green. He says it reminds him of his animalistic side._

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

_LOVES to argue. And he was born on 17th._

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

_No sister, but Emmett does have his father's eyes; they're exquisite. _

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

_I would lie my ass off._

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

_Emmett likes to avoid the obvious. If he really tried, he could see through me._

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

_Even I've never seen him cry._

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

_Alice can tell though, can't she?_

**I could tell you his favorite colors green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

_I could never admit it._

**He stands there then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breathe for you**

_I can barely catch my breath around him._

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

_True. And literally no one else knows. I accidentally caught him one time. He's amazing at it actually._

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

_True. He sees through almost all of my bullshit. _

**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**

**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**

_I hate to admit that there's actually a lot of truth to this_.

Rosalie groaned and changed the channel, not wanting to fight through another love song thinking about Emmett. Her phone vibrated, and her heart pounded, hoping it was Emmett. It wasn't; it was Jacob. Rosalie scolded herself for acting like such an immature schoolgirl. The text read: **I'm here, but take your time. I don't need to rush. **

Rosalie sighed, immediately noticing the difference between Jacob and Emmett. She pulled up to her estate and turned the car off. She got out and saw Jacob in an electric blue Dodge Viper SRT-10 with two white racing stripes running up the middle. Jacob grinned from ear to ear when he saw Rosalie's enchanted expression. "I guess this means you like it," he said and opened the passenger door, then got it.

"What- what are you doing," she asked, barely noticing that Jacob sat in the passenger seat as she was too busy practically drooling over the car.

Jacob smiled again. "James told me not to let you get your hands on it, so I figured it was all the more reason to let you drive."

Rosalie slowly ran her hand along the curves of the car as she made her way around the front to the driver's side door. "Holy fuck, Jake. This is beautiful." She was mesmerized as she slid into the driver's seat. "You might want to buckle up," Rosalie said with a wicked grin and slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

"Ms. Merteuil, I have package for you," a tall, burly man said, walking into the house. "I was told it was to be delivered to you personally," he said with a heavy Italian accent. "I was also told that you must read this, as is very important. I sorry it took this long for you to get package, but I was told to wait about one year." He set the package down and walked out.

Kathryn was aggravated. She didn't want to deal with some package that some moronic Italian dropped off. Turns out it wasn't even a package; it was only a letter. Kathryn analyzed the intricate handwriting that decorated the front of the envelope; it looked strangely familiar.

Kathryn walked into the room she was staying in and sat on her bed. She poured herself a drink and downed it before opening the letter. Kathryn nearly fell over when she saw the signature.

_Dearest Kathryn, _

_Yes, it's me, Sebastian. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm not elaborately faking my death; I wrote this in the hospital before I died and ordered them to wait almost a full year._

_Now you and I both hate apologies, so I'm not going to bother, though I am going to commend you, thank you (very slightly), and possibly berate you, but I'm also going to explain things and confess a few things. First of all, I'd like to commend you on your tremendous acting throughout our entire relationship (for lack of a better word)._

_I'm going to briefly thank you before I move on to berating you. Thank you, Kathryn, for forcing me to see what I was too blinded to see at the time. Now for the berating: the only reason my vision was cleared was because you put me on my deathbed! You're a conniving slut and who doesn't care about anyone but herself. So here's my first confession. I got pissed that you were bragging about Court. I hated that some Neanderthal like him could have you, but I couldn't. I all but threw Cecile at him. Yes, that's right. I introduced Cecile and Court and helped to arrange him dumping you. I thought it would bring you down a step or so, but you, as you so majestically do, rose back up and wanted revenge. I did love that about you. It was a beautiful sight. The ends of your lips would just slightly turn up, then I would comment on you scheming about something and you would grin like a Cheshire cat. It was amazing the way your eyes gleamed when you thought of how you would destroy someone. I could almost see the reflection of the havoc you caused in those mesmerizing green eyes of yours. _

_You see, together we were a force to be reckoned with. We understood each other and, in the most twisted way possible, we cared for each other. It was us against the world and most of the time, we won. It's only fitting that we would be the ones to destroy one another. _

_Unfortunately, I can't take credit for your demise. That was, surprisingly, all Annette's idea. She pitched it to me right after I was admitted into the hospital. I needed to think so I sent her to get the journal, knowing that it would take at least an hour or so. I took that time to think. While I was thinking, I found myself subconsciously waiting for you to come see me. You never did, you cold-hearted bitch. But never mind that; that was what I loved about you. _

_Annette returned with my journal and explained her whole plan and specifically stated that she would never let you have my car (I did win that dreadful bet after all). Believe what you will, but I did my best to deter her from publishing my journal. I didn't give it up to that bitch after years of guarding it like Fort Knox just to have her show everyone. I imagine she went through with it anyway; she said she was going to. I apologize that you finally read my journal in that fashion, if Annette did in fact publish it. Once Annette left, I began this letter. _

_And after mentally sifting through everything we went through together, I found that I can't bring myself to hate you. Perhaps its because part of me hated you all along, but as you always liked to say "hate is just another form of passion." I can just hear your snarky comments at this letter. Well guess what princess, you fucking killed me, so the least you could do is read my fucking letter. _

_Anyway, back to the day when things really went all to hell. You threatened my reputation; well played, baby. So I told Annette that she meant nothing to me and honestly, it shook me to my core. I tried to shrug it off, so I came home for my reward. God how long I had waited for that reward. God, how long I wanted to fuck your brains out. But you had other plans, didn't you, sis? You don't fuck losers, right? You called me a toy, Kathryn, a motherfucking toy, just like all your other moronic lackeys. The culmination of our relationship was that I was none other than a toy to you. _

_Then you told me how in love with Annette I was and I robotically went back to her, begging for forgiveness. In hindsight, I think it was to prove you wrong and to spite you more than anything. You specifically told me that I had blown it, and I was determined to get Annette back, thus proving you wrong. Then to spite you, I went back to Annette, the girl you hated, and gave her my trophy that you had been dying to read. _

_But now, lying here in this bland hospital room, I've realized a few things. When you plotted a scheme, you were right about nearly everything, but in that one climactic moment that ruined us, you were wrong. You called me a toy, which we both know is a lie. You told me that I was very much in love with Annette, which I've come to realize is also a lie. You told me that it amused you to make me ashamed of my love for her, which is also a lie. I've come to realize that I enjoy watching the turmoil leading up to someone's demise as much as I enjoy planning it and setting that plan into motion while you thrive on the scheming and the carnage. You and I would both relish in planning where to drop the bomb; I would enjoy their scared faces when they were worried about a bomb; and you, you would stick around to watch each and every person die in the explosion. I can just hear you now, "is that your final analysis Dr. Freud?" But that's what I loved about you. And because of this analysis, I've also come to realize that you didn't mean for that cab to hit me. You sent Ronald after me probably because you were bitter that I went straight to Annette and didn't mope about you, so you wanted him to rough me up a bit. I know you didn't want me dead because you're too calculating for that, and as I said before you like to watch your victims suffer, and you didn't even visit me on my deathbed. _

_And now for the climax of my letter, though, knowing you, you merely skimmed through the rest of this letter to get to what you consider "the good part." Next will come my confession. My only regret is waiting until I was dying to confess this, which is why I had my man wait a year before revealing this to you. Kathryn, somewhere in our twisted relationship, I fell in love with you. At some point it turned from worship and obsession to love. Regrettably, a happy life together was not in the cards for us, and I'm sure you would never admit your love for me, but seeing as I have nothing to lose, I've admitted it. I'm in love with you, Kathryn Merteuil. _

_With all my love, _

_Sebastian_

_P.S. I did win our final bet you know. So I'm saving you a seat in hell so that when you join me, I can finally cash in and fuck your brains out, then we can take over this place._

* * *

It was at that point that Kathryn broke down. She threw things. She cursed. She threw some more things. She tossed her glass into the fireplace and just screaming. She kicked things and overturned her desk. She threw the chair against the wall and smashed a few picture frames. She picked up her phone to throw it but it vibrated in her hand. **How's my little sister doing?** A text from Sharpay read. **She's fan-fucking-tastic** Kathryn bitterly replied. It was then that Kathryn made a pact with herself to be devoid of emotion aside from Rosalie and maybe Sharpay, but she would never let anyone or anything make her feel the way Sebastian's letter made her feel. Not only had she fucked up her chance at love, but she had killed her one, true love, her soul mate and somehow he found it within himself to love her all the more. Kathryn had barely come to terms with Sebastian's death and now here he was, confessing his love to her, the one thing she secretly wanted to hear from him but because she resented being passed over again, he was dead. Kathryn grabbed her secret stash of the one thing Sebastian truly hated about her, her addiction. She poured the white contents of the bag out and formed it into two lines. "One for you, brother dead," she whispered. No Kathryn wasn't going to over-dose, she refused to end her life for someone else, even Sebastian. That was what he loved about her. She smoothly inhaled one line and left the other. "How's that for spite, asshole," Kathryn said with a smug chuckle to her stepbrother.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters, from Twilight or Cruel Intentions, or the part of the plotline that comes from Cruel Intentions. I also do not own any HSM characters that make appearances or may be mentioned.**

**A/N: My god, I'm obviously a flying fail. I swore I wouldn't leave this without finishing. I'm profoundly sorry about this. To everyone that is still reading this, I will finish this. I'm determined. My problem is that I was far to obsessed with in when I started and once that wore off I had tremendous writer's block and then I simply forgot. I will keep writing this!**

**If Hearts Could Explode**

**Arianna Lillian**

**Chapter 9**

Rosalie pulled into the parking lot and looked around at the car; it really was beautiful. In the center console, she found a rabbit's foot good luck charm. That's where Royce used to keep his. Her mind flashed back to his face and that dreadful night that could have been so much worse:

_"We'll see you guys later," Alice called to the group of partiers they were leaving behind. "Why did you park so far away again," she asked Rosalie in a bored tone._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Because I was not parking my baby anywhere near those drunken idiots."_

_"Speaking of drunken idiots, there's your arm candy."_

_"Hey Rose, come over here," Royce said, then muttered something to his friend. Rose and Alice walked over to them, not missing the lewd comments from his friend. "It's pretty hot out, and you've got an awful lot of layers on."_

_His friend John spoke up, tossing his greasy hair back, "Well in all the stories I've heard, you don't have any clothes on." He grinned showing a mouthful of yellow teeth, his breath was grotesque._

_"How about we make our own story," Royce said, grabbing Rosalie with way too much force. John grabbed Alice. As soon as Royce reached for Rosalie's shirt, he was slammed up against the wall. Rose fell to the ground nd John tossed Alice aside, pulling out a small gun. Emmett looked mad with anger and was practically snarling in Royce's face. Rosalie threw herself at John, knocking the gun away._

_"Hell, I knew you wanted it you dirty little whore," he grabbed her and held her tight againt him. Emmett punched Royce and leapt at John. They all fell, but in no time, Emmett was on top of John. Emmett let go, hitting John with punch after punch. Emmett's fists were bloody and he finally took to slamming John's head against the ground. There was a sickening crack followed by a pool of blood around John's head._

_Royce pulled out a knife and ran at Emmett. Emmett turned around and put his arm up to block the blade, resulting in a slice across his forearm. Then there was a gunshot. Royce dropped the knife and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Blood soaked his hands and with one shocked glance at Rosalie holding the gun, he fell over without another breath._

_Kathryn called in a cleanup crew and took care of Rosalie's car. Emmett drove the girls back to Rosalie's house and Alice went to bed, falling asleep immediately, trying to forget. Emmett carried Rose to her room and put her in bed. "Stay with me," she asked quietly, with a childlike fright in her voice._

_She fell asleep in his arms and he stayed all night with her, being there to make her feel safe and calming her down after her screaming nightmares._

Rosalie was broken out of her flashback by a knock on the passenger side window. "Hey Jake," a tan, short girl said and hugged Jacob as soon as he got out of the car. Rosalie got out with an audible scoff. "What are you doing with her," she said and gave Rosalie a disgusted once-over.

"Leah, don't be rude," Jacob said and tried to laugh it off.

"Trying to use a big attitude to compensate for your... not-so-big everything else? Well, except for your ego of course," Rosalie sniped.

"An ego insult coming from the Queen of the mirror, funny."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"I'm Rosalie Hale, everyone knows me."

"Queen of the mirror..." Leah said in a bitter, yet sing-song voice.

"People love me, they're afraid of me, or they hate me." Rosalie continued ignoring Leah

"I fall into the last category," Leah scoffed. "Is she keeping you around to protect her only brain cell?"

"Wow, a blonde joke. I've never get those."

"This coming from the person who made fun of my height."

"Well my brains a little foggy because my allergies are acting up. You smell like a wet dog and I'm allergic."

Jake interrupted, "Rose, do you mind if I talk to Leah alone?"

Rosalie flipped her hair back. "Please do, someone has to put the dog out."

Rosalie looked over to see Emmett crowded by a bunch of freshman boys. "Dude! What's with the battle scar?" One of them yelled.

Emmett looked at the mark on his arm and caught Rosalie's glance. "It's not a big deal."

"Dude, there's gotta be a story! It was a knife fight wasn't it?"

"It's not all that interesting. In my house in the billiard room, there's like half a bear on the wall. I was drunk out of my mind, trying to climb up to god-knows-where and I slipped and the claw of the bear caught my arm. Come on, story time is over now, I've got to go see my girlfriend and make sure that new kid Jake doesn't get too close."

He went over to Rosalie and put his arm around her, leaning down to gently kiss the top of her head. "Thank you," she whispered and Emmett knew she didn't need a reply.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked up at Jasper who had been kissing her neck from behind.

Jasper shrugged, "So who do you think will admit it first?"

"Emmett, hands down. Rosalie is not going to admit that she's in love with him."

"No way! Rose will totally crack first."

"That might have happened before, but not now. Kathryn is in town and her sob story scares the shit out of Rosalie."

Jasper paused, giving somewhat of a moment of silence for Kathryn's tragedy, "The Emmett I know would never admit to being in love."

Alice tilted her head as she looked at Rose and Emmett again, "That's just it, Jaz, he's different when he's with her."

"It's getting to be a problem," Sharpay said and crossed her arms.

The man sitting down threw his papers down on the desk in front of him. "Goddamn it! Can she do anything right? Moronic twi-"

"I know that sentence wasn't meant for my little sister," she cautioned. "Just remember that I can ruin everything."

The man ignored her warning and went back to Sharpay's original point. "I've done everything possible to distract her! I've sent people, I've sent creepy text messages... nothing is working. What the fuck?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at his temper, "Don't look at me for ideas. It's hard enough keeping Rosalie out of the loop. I've been putting off going to see her so I don't have to lie to her face."

"That's it! Go see her!"

"What are you going on about?"

His eyes brightened, "Go see Rosalie. Check on the situation and if we feel that it's gotten out of hand, you can deal with Bella."

"Give me a reason."

He walked behind her and ran his hands through her hair, "Come on baby, do me the favor," he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away with a scoff, "Ugh, as if."

He laughed, "Check on the virgin too, on your way."

"Check on her?"

"Apparently she got pregnant by some guy in high school. She had a miscarriage and it drove her crazy. Now she goes on and on now about seeing his ghost."

"You've seen her?"

"I've never spoken to her, just watched, made sure she was still insane."

"Then why do I need to check on her."

"Because then you can give a firsthand account to Kathryn."

Sharpay nodded," One of my informants told me that Kathryn is setting her sights on Cecile at boarding school. She'll appreciate any help, I'm sure."

"It's not a problem. I understand how Kathryn feels and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You're a good friend," she hugged him before she left.

Leah sighed, "Seriously, Jake, why are you hanging around the Queen of Oak?"

"Leah, I told you that I transferred there."

She sighed, "That doesn't mean you have to sell your soul to the devil."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Enough. She's helping me get over Bella and its working. I've got a good friend in James and Rosalie knows everything about the school and everyone who goes there."

A tall, tan guy walked over to Leah. "Get away from me, Sam."

"Leah, please, let me explain," he looked up to see Jacob. "Why are you talking to the new _Oak_ kid," he said practically spitting on the name.

"Relax Sam," Jacob said calmly.

"Why do you even care anymore, Sam? Why don't you go suck face with my _cousin."_ Leah spat.

"Jake, get out of here," Sam shouted; he looked angry.

"No way, I'm here to talk to Leah. And she obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you get out of here," Jake said and stepped closer to Sam.

"Jake, don't get him angry, it's not worth it," Leah somewhat cautioned.

"This is none of your business, Jacob," Sam yelled.

"Leah's my friend. I care about her, obviously more than you do if you left her for Emily."

Leah stepped between them, "Stop it, both of you."

Sam grabbed her and yanked her out of the way.

"Don't touch her," Jake bellowed.

Sam punched Jacob, but Jake easily took the hit and threw his own fist in Sam's face. "Now get out of here!"

"Your nose is bleeding a little," Leah said and grabbed some tissues from her purse.

Sam left with a simple, "I really am sorry, Leah."

She ignored Sam. "I could have handled him, Jake. You didn't have to get hurt for me."

He smiled, "It's not a problem, okay?"

**Okay guys, this is where you get a say! Vote on who you want Jacob to end up with! I've come up with a million different scenarios and I want to see what you think!**

**You can pick anyone! Please help me out with this one, I was never a fan of Jacob so I don't know who I want him to end up with because I don't usually write for his character. Thanks!**


End file.
